Pure Love
by advent kisa
Summary: Kagome's father wants her to get a sex change and go to an all boys school. She does it since it is one of the only things he has ever ask her to do. But she never would have known she would fall in love with the sexy sesshomaru of Takada school
1. Chapter 1

Pure Love

Chapter 1

Kagome walked up to a bright red building. She was with her best friends Sango and Inuyasha. Sango looked at Kagome and gave her a soft sigh then said; "you don't have to do this. It's what your father wants not you."

Kagome looked back at Sango, "if it's what my father wants it's what I want." Inuyasha yelled out you fucking queer then walked off. Sango looked at his retreating back and sighed a second time. "It's ok Kagome it's not like you're gonna go gay after this right?" Kagome slowly shook her head.

Sango Stepped back and said, "Ok you're dad and mom are coming. We will be with you until the end we swear." Then Kagome's mom, dad, and her brother Souta approached them. Kagome's mother wrapped her arms around Kagome's slender body and said, "I tried to talk him out of it but he won't listen." Kagome nodded and looked at her father and he just smiled and said, "you'll be fine."

They all walked into the doors together. There the doctor came out and said, "Kagome Higurashi it's time for your sex change. Are you ready?" She walked up to him silently realizing this was the one thing her father wanted of her. So she took it. They walked into the doctor's room. And he started the tiring surgery. She had already taken the hormones and other crap so she was ready for the final step.

!3 hours later!

Kagome emerged from the room. She looked like herself, even her long hair and girlish looks were still there. Except the breasts. There were none now. Sango teared up and said, "We heave to get your hair cut, and get you guy clothes."

Kagome's father was very happy he was smiling and thanking god for the safety of his child. Kagome just walked out the huge door. Sango was right behind him saying that he'll be fine. And other stuff. Kagome turned and said in a slightly deeper voice, "I'm still a girl at heart Sango." She stepped into her house with Sango following her. Sango nodded sadly, "yeah I know. But you can have fun with this. You can get into anyone's pants cause your hot now." Kagome froze and turned around; "It's not funny Sango when your best friend thinks you're hot." Sango laughed and said, "Ok have fun out there oh and I word of advise get your hair cut. And change your name. Kagome doesn't sound very manly." Kagome frowned at her but then decided to change her/his name. Sango walked out of the house laughing her head off.

"hmmm I think my name will be Takeo. It means warrior so it will be MANLY. Damn I gotta cut my hair." He pulled out scissors and cut his hair down to a little below the earslobes." He looked at himself and since he already signed into a new school at Takeo he was gonna go today. He got up and picked up his bookbag. "Well I'll go get better clothes tomarow." And so he started off to his new school and a new life.

And a new lover.


	2. Chapter 2

Pure Love

Chapter 2

Takeo walked up to Takada high. A school for smart asses thought Takeo. How could I ever get in this school? He walked up to the big Golden Gate and sighed, "well I'll just have to get used to it. But this school is gigantic I'll never be able to get around I'll probably get lost." He was supposed to live at the school for a few weeks then if he hated it then he would be aloud to leave.

He heard someone walk up behind him. He turned around and was about to back kick them for trying to sneak up behind him. But the guy stopped him with his hand and said, "Dude it wasn't like I was gonna rape you or something it's ok." The guy had long black hair and blackish eyes. Takeo tried very hard not to drool but again it couldn't be stopped. The guy looked at Takeo and said, "Hey why the hell are you drooling?" Takeo stopped and said, "Uh no reason whatsoever. So can you tell me where the office is? I'm new."

The other guy nodded and said, "I'm Bankotsu. Let me guess you are Takeo Higurashi." Takeo nodded silently. And walked behind the taller boy. Bankotsu turned around and said, "Hey, why are you so short? You have to be 16 to get into this school and you say you're a senior. But you look like you're a 15 year old girl." Takeo looked back at him and said, "Sorry I'm so short. But I am 17 and I am a senior." Bankotsu just said no offence.

Bankotsu led Takeo to the office. There Takeo got his schedule and Bankotsu led him to his first class. They ended up having all classes together.

!!!!!!!!!!!!! 4 hours later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

School was done for the day and Takeo had make 4 friends. Bankotsu, Rai, Sintra and Miroku. He likes Miroku the most because he was perverted and tried to grab his ass.

Takeo was just standing at his locker when he looked up and there, the hottest guy he has ever seen was just standing across from him. He had long silver hair and golden eyes. Takeo looked back at his locker and threw in his books and grabbed his book bag. He turned around and the guy was still there but was looking at his locker, opening it.

Takeo started walking away from his locker planing on going to his dorm when strong arms pinned him to the wall. "You're supposed to bow when you're in my presence boy. Oh wait you're the new kid. I'll let you go this time but next time you'll be sorry when you don't do it." He let him go and turned around then said, "Oh yeah my names Sesshomaru don't you forget it shrimp."

He then said, "I'm Inuyasha's brother." He walked off.

Takeo just stood there. He was shocked. Inuyasha never said anything about Sesshomaru.

He shrugged it off and just walked to his dorm. And speak of the devil Sesshomaru was walking into his room. And oh my god thought Takeo. We are sharing a room.

Sesshomaru shut the door behind him and locked it. He hadn't seen Takeo. Takeo walked up to the door and put in his key and walked in. Sesshomaru looked at him and said, "Damnit why am I dorming with you? BOW!!!!" he bellowed. Takeo quickly bowed to sesshomaru.

Takeo dropped his books on his bed and laid down. Sesshomaru looked at him and said, "Why the hell are you so short? You shouldn't be a senior if you're shorter then the first years." Takeo cringed and said, "Dude leave me the fuck alone. Who cares if I'm short?" He turned over and closed his raven colored eyes.

He didn't hear sesshomaru get off his bed and get on Takeo's. Takeo turned around really fast when he felt lips on his neck. Sesshomaru stood up and said, "I tried to shut you up. And get you to listen to me." Takeo punched Sesshomaru in the face. He jumped off the bed, grabbed his keys. He walked out the door.

He walked over to the little park. He saw Miroku and called his name, "Hey Miroku." Miroku turned around and said hi.

Miroku then said, "God you don't know how hot you are." And grabbed Takeo's ass again. Takeo let him do it. Mirkuo pulled Takeo onto his lap since he was sitting on a bench. Miroku just sat there rubbing Takeo. Takeo looked up at the sky and said, "Hey Miroku do you know why Sesshomaru would get on my bed and kiss my neck?" Miroku frowned and said, "No I don't care about sesshomaru now. Anyways, I care about you." He continued his exploration.

Takeo stood up really fast when he saw…. Sesshomaru walking towards him with slightly pink cheeks. He was severally pissed off.

Takeo just ran as fast he could. Miroku was calling out his name then he looked up and saw Sesshomaru so he took off after Takeo. Takeo got to Miroku's car he opened the door and when miroku got there Takeo told Miroku to drive.

They went to some random bar and went inside. Takeo sighed and got a Pepsi and took a small drink, "You know Miroku I think we lost him." Miroku nodded. He stood up to go get a better drink.

Takeo felt two arms encircle his body. He was lifted and carried out the bar.

Takeo looked up and nearly screamed. It was Sesshomaru with blazing eyes. Oh my god thought Takeo. He's gonna murder me.


	3. Chapter 3

Pure Love

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru carries Takeo to his car and practically throws him in it. He gets in the driver seat and goes back to the school. When they get there Sesshomaru gets out and picks Takeo up and carries him up to their dorm room. When he gets to the room he opened the door and throws Takeo onto his bed. He turns around and shuts the door. Takeo looked up at Sesshomaru, "Come on Sesshy. You can't be that mad.

Sesshomaru hit him. "Don't you ever call me Sesshy ever again and don't ever hit me again."

Takeo nodded. Damn he thought. It was a joke.

Sesshomaru started taking off his black pants and white shirt. Takeo blushed and said, "What the fuck are you doing?" He covered his eyes with his hands.

Sesshomaru looked at him; "I'm going to take a shower. Got a problem with that buddy?" Takeo turned around and said no. Sesshomaru walked up to him when he was completely undressed and whispered in Takeo's ear, "I would let you join me but I don't screw anyone definitely not little boys like you. Oh and I'm not gay like you and Miroku." Takeo shivered when Sesshomaru started lifting his shirt.

"What the fuck are you doing? Why are you trying to take off my shirt?" Sesshomaru said, "It's almost 12. You should get undressed and go to bed Takeo.

Takeo moved away from him, "I'll take off my clothing on my own thank you."

Sesshomaru laughed and went into the bathroom and turned on the water.

Thank god whispered Takeo. But a weird urge made Takeo want to go into the bathroom and look at Sesshomaru. Damn it Kagome; stop acting like a little horny girl that wants to see guys naked, thought Takeo. Well I was a girl and I think sesshomarus hot so…. Only a little peak.

Takeo walked into the bathroom as quickly and quietly as possible. Sesshomaru heard Takeo come in but he didn't say anything. He wanted to know what Takeo was going to do.

Takeo touched the tile on the wall and realized he had to do it and get out. He touched the glass of the shower and was going to pull it open only a hair but unfortunately Sesshomaru got to it first.

Oh my god thought Takeo. This must be pretty weird for him

He was blushing like crazy and Sesshomaru looked kinda….mad or maybe even happy. Sesshomaru just stood there and Takeo tried not to look down at his…you know.

Then unexpectedly sesshomaru grabbed Takeo and pulled him into the shower with him. Takeo was pushed up against the wall and Sesshomaru whispered into his ear, "Just couldn't wait until I got out could you? Well as I said I wont screw you so just leave me the fuck alone."

The sesshomaru did the unexpected. He kissed Takeo on the lips. Takeo's eyes widened and he tried to push Sesshomaru away and he tried to talk but sesshomaru pushed his tongue into Takeos mouth.

Sesshomaru pulled away after awhile and said, "Leave me alone. Get out of here. I won't do this I'm not gay."

He shoved Takeo out of the room. Takeo walked over to his bed stunned. Why he thought why did Sesshomaru kiss me? Oh well.

He laid on his bed and pretended to be asleep.

10 minutes later Sesshomaru came out of the bathroom and threw Takeo's covers over him.

Damn kid thought Sesshomaru. Needs to leave me alone and let me take my showers in peace. God damnit.

He laid on his bed and let sleep consume him.

Takeo soon later let sleep take him as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Pure Love

Chapter 4

Takeo woke up with the light shining in his eyes, damnit. He thought. He opened the damn blinds.

Takeo got out of bed and turned around. Sesshomaru stood at the foot of his bed looking at a book he must have got from the library.

Sesshomaru looked up at Takeo then stared down at his book; "You missed school.

Takeo's eyes widened. No he thought. I can't believe I slept through a whole school day.

Takeo went and grabbed his keys. Sesshomaru finally walked over to Takeo and grabbed the keys. He looked down at Takeo and said, "You shouldn't go just yet. The professors are gonna kill you if they see you."

Takeo nodded and walked back to his bed and sat down while sesshomaru set Takeo's keys on the small table he was standing next to.

Takeo stood up and grabbed some cothes, "I'm taking a shower. I'll be out in 15 miniutes."

Sesshomaru just nodded.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!35 moniutes later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Takeo walked out of the bathroom. Sesshomaru was still sitting on his bed. Sesshomaru looked up at him and said, "Dude it takes me like 10 minuites in a shower it took you 35. What were you doing in there? Jacking off."

Takeo blushed and shook his head. He sat down on his bed and combed his hair down with his hand.

When takeo got up he walked over to their refridgerator and got a pepsi and threw a coke at sesshomaru, knowing it was his favorite drink.

Without looking up from his book sesshomaru drank the small can in a few gulps then threw it in the trash. He went back to his book.

Takeo stared at him, "what the fuck? Why the hell did you drink it that fast? You're supposed to savor the taste, not gulp it down."

Sesshomaru gave him a death glare, "Leave me alone gay boy."

Takeo frowned, why the hell does he keep calling me that?

Then he got a courage he had never had. He walked up to sesshomaru and hugged him. He pressed him small chest against sesshomaru's back.

Sesshomaru threw the book at the door. Takeo tried to back away but Sesshomaru grabbed his hand and pulled him over his back, onto his bed. Sesshomaru climbed onto him and started rubbing his chest and kissing Takeo.

Takeo was surprised. When he tried to push sesshomaru off of him and open his mouth, sesshomaru pushed his tounge into Takeo's mouth and felt the wet tounge then explored elsewhere in his mouth.

Takeo pushed his hips against Sesshomaru's. Oh my god he thought, I can't believe I'm doing this……oh well it's what he wants.

Sesshomaru started to push up Takeo's shirt but he stopped.

He pushed himself up and said, "What the fuck am I doing?"

Sesshomaru looked at the door and thought, What the fuck was I doing? I-I don't love anyone and I'm certainly NOT gay. But I feel this thing for Takeo and I can't explain it.

Takeo got off sesshomaru's bed and grabbed his keys. He walked out the door without looking back.

He found Miroku in the same park he was at last time. Takeo walked up to him and put his head on his shoulder.

Miroku touched his shoulder then his face. He felt Takeo's cold tears on his fingers. Miroku pulled back and said, "Takeo what's wrong? You're crying."

Takeo looked up at Miroku, "I'll tell you later…. I'm alright I swear. Let's….go somewhere ok?

Miroku nodded.

He pulled Takeo to his car and drove him to a bar.

They went inside and Miroku ordered a beer and a pepsi. Takeo downed the pepsi in seconds while Miroku slowly finished his drink while Takeo threw his can away.

Miroku pressed his lips against Takeo's. But Takeo pushed Miroku away. Miroku gave Takeo a questioning look. Takeo looked at him and said, "I'll tell you why I did that later."

Miroku sighed sadly.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!3 hours later!!!!!!!!!!11

Takeo and Miroku were kicked out of the bar because Miroku started stripping for some guys.

Takeo drove miroku to his dorm area and he drove to his. Miroku didn't know Takeo took his car and Takeo would bring it back to him anyways.

Takeo quitely intered the room. He sighed with relief when he found sesshomaru wasn't there.

Takeo went to the bathroom and when he got out there was a knock on the door. He walked over to it and looked through the whole. It was Miroku.

Miroku pushed into the room when takeo opened it.

Takeo shut the door and turned around. "Why are you here Miroku?"

Miroku didn't answer he just pushed Takeo up against the door with a giant force. He started ripping at Takeo's shirt and forcing his mouth on Takeo's.

Finaly Takeo's shirt was ripped off. When Miroku pulled away Takeo let out a ear peircing scream.

Miroku shoved takeo's shirt into his mouth and held onto Takeo's hands and he whispered, "There is no way in fucking hell I'm gonna let you go. If someone comes up here to see what's wrong you are gonna be in a world of pain. And Sesshomaru isn't here he can't save you."

Miroku tied Takeo's hands to the desk and he got down on his knees and tried to pull down Takeo's pants.

The door burst open and it hit Miroku in the head and knocked him out. Sesshomaru walked in. He hit Miroku in the head one more time and looked up at Takeo.

He pulled the remains of the shirt out of Takeo's mouth. And untied the knots to the desk. Takeo instantly fell to the floor from exahaustion.

Sesshomaru sighed and picked him up. He put takeo on his bed and went to get the bandages. He shut the door and walked back to Takeo. He had to cover a lot of Takeo's body because Miroku caused many bruises and he was close to being raped.

Sesshomaru set the bandages on the desk and said, "You are so stupid. I'm taking this jackass to his dorm. You better not leave or you'll be dead."

Takeo nodded and laid down to rest. He fell asleep instantly.

Sesshomaru looked down on him, I can't believe it. He's so stupid. He trusted a guy that wanted to rape him. Dear god.

Sesshomaru walked out the door while Takeo slipped into a dark nightmare. One he might never wake up from.

Hey guys it's advent kisa. Or kisa. Whatever you want to call me. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile my hsoulder was screwed up and It was hard to move it so I couldn't type. I'll be working on the next chapter now and I'll update it soon


	5. Chapter 5

Pure Love

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru got out of his bed and looked at his clock. It was time for school. He looked at Takeo who was lying on his back and breathing heavily.

Sesshomaru touched Takeo then shook him, trying to wake him up.

Takeo wouldn't get up so sesshomaru went to take a shower

15 min. later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshomaru came out and ate some pancakes and bacon.

When he came back into the bedroom Takeo was still fast asleep.

Sesshomaru tried this time very hard to wake up Takeo.

He shook him over and over and he even tried shouting at him. But Takeo would not wake up. So sesshomaru grabbed the book he was gonna read later and hit Takeo on the chest with it. It didn't faze Takeo.

Sesshomaru grabbed the phone and called his professors, telling them him and Takeo wouldn't be there since they were sick.

Sesshomaru pulled Takeo to his car and drove to the hospital. A car was up on his tail. Seshomaru yelled out "BASTERD leave me alone.

The car hit Sesshomaru's and Sesshomaru and Takeo went off the road. They rolled down the hill. Luckily they landed on the wheels.

Sesshomaru looked up at the other car and saw miroku get out of it. Miroku came up to sesshomaru's window, which was broken and tried to hit Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was faster and got out and pushed miroku onto the ground. He beat miroku to a bloody pulp then he got up and got into his car.

He left Miroku on the ground as he took Takeo's unmoving body to the hospital

When he got there he carried Takeo bridal style into the hospital. He found a doctor and set him down in a room.

Sesshomaru had to wait out in the waiting room while the doctors took the tests.

2 hours later!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bonkotsu joined sesshomaru and they sat together praying Takeo was all right.

1 hour later!!!!!!!!!!!!

The doctor came out of the room with a sad look on his face.

Sesshomaru stood up and nearly shouted, "What's wrong with him?!"

The doctor looked sad, "He's in a deep sleep and can't wake up…. Well the proper name is a coma. I'll try and get him to wake up but very few people who go into a coma don't normally come out of it."

Sesshomaru jumped up and bolted out of the room.

Bankotsu frowned and told the doctor, "Please try and wake him up… I think sesshomaru loves him.

The doctor nodded and walked back into the hospital room.

Bonkotsu followed sesshomaru back to sesshomaru's dorm. When they got there sesshomaru downed the 5 cokes, 3 Pepsi's and 4 beers in less the 20 minutes.

Sesshomaru stood up to get his keys but bonkotsu grabbed them, "No. I'll drive you wherever you want to go but there's no way in hell I'm gonna let you drive drunk."

Sesshomaru looked angry but he nodded anyway. Sesshomaru told him to take him to the bar.

Bonkotsu led sesshomaru to his car and they drove to the local bar. There sesshomaru downed 5 more beers and when he was about to get another one Bonkotsu took sesshomaru's money.

Bonkotsu somehow got sesshomaru out of the bar.

They went back to the dorm and while sesshomaru slept bonkotsu sat talking to miroku on the phone. They schemed how they would get Takeo awake and how they would get him in bed with them.

10 hours later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

sesshomaru woke up and realized bonkotsu must have left him. He looked at his clock and his eyes bulged. It was 8 o'clock in the evening. He slept from 10 to 8.

Sesshomaru stood up and picked up the phone that was lying on the floor. He set it on the reciever.

Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen and ralised bonkotsu left him some food. Sesshomaru engulfed the food then decided it was time to visit his little friend.

Sesshomaru got his car keys and drove slowly to the hospital. When he got there he went to Takeo's room and there he saw…Miroku. He looked happy until he saw sesshomaru.

Miroku, was trying to touch Takeo when sesshomaru came in. Sesshomaru grabbed Miroku's arm. He dragged Miroku outside and they had a little fight.

Miroku ended up leaving before to much "violence" happened.

Sesshomaru went and laid down next to Takeo.

He sat there with Takeo untill he fell into a sleep.

Takeo was in a coma, trying to face the horrible things in the deadly nightmare he was having.

Hey guys its kisa. Sorry it's so short but my birthday is tomorrow and I didn't have enough time to make a longer one. Sorry I'll make a longer one next time


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys it's kisa. Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been busy with my birthday parties and stuff. Well here's chapter 5 of Pure Love.

Pure Love

Chapter 6

Light shined down on Sesshomaru's face, waking him up. He sat up and looked at Takeo who was still in a coma. Sesshomaru wiped away a couple tears that threatened to come down him face.

He looked over at the door. There stood the doctor, smiling. The doctor walked over to Sesshomaru and gave him some food and he left without saying a single word.

Sesshomaru ate what the doctor had given him then he laid back down on his side holding Takeo.

When the nurse came in to take Takeo's tests Sesshomaru left. He sat in the chair outside the room waiting for the nurses good, or unfortunately bad news.

The nurse came outside the room and said, "Same results.. I'm sorry. We might have to pull the plug."

Sesshomaru jumped up and went to Takeo's doctor, "Are you fucking serious?! Do you really have to pull Takeo's life suport thing? I'm not gonna let him die!!!"

The doctor looked sadly at his hands and said, "We've tried everything to wake him up. But nothing will work. Whatever his nightmare is…he'll have to deal with it alone." The doctor patted Sesshomaru's back and walked away.

Sesshomaru got into his car and drove to his dorm. He went to almost all his classes and finished his student council president duties.

At the end of the day he stopped at Takeo's loccer. He got out all of the books and decided to take them to Takeo. So when he wakes up he could do all his homework.

Sesshomaru ate a huried dinner and on his way back to the hospital he ran into Bankotsu.

Bankotsu had a gun in his hand but that didn't stop sesshomaru from punching him in the face. Bankotsu was shocked and he dropped the gun. Sesshomaru grabed the gun and said, "I wont let you rape him. Or kill him. Takeo will survive tonight. And you wont shoot him."

Bankotsu looked surprised and he tried to grab the gun while shouting, "I was gonna shoot you AND Takeo. He loves you and I know you love him. You sleep with him in the hospital every night. And when he wakes up your dead body will be the last thing he sees."

Sesshomaru knocked Bankotsu out. He grabbed the gun and ran to the hospital. Since he wasn't in his car it took him a few hours to get there. It was after hours when he arived.

He snuck into Takeo's room. He made sure Takeo's life suport was still on and that he was alive.

Sesshomaru sighed in relief. He walked out of the room. HE was struck in the head with a broom. Sesshomaru looked up and the last thing he saw was a gloomy figure standing over him.

3 hours later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. He was in an abandoned hospital room. He saw Takeo lying on a bed with him eyes shut. Sesshomaru looked around. They were the only people in the room.

Sesshomaru tried the door but it was locked.

Sesshomaru sat in the room for awhile but then the door opened and he looked up.

It was Bankotsu and Miroku. But this time they both had guns.

Bankotsu pointed his at Takeo's head and Miroku pointed his at Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the one in Bankotsus. Praying he wouldn't shoot Takeo.

Sesshomaru edged toward the bed but stopped when he heard a gun click. "Don't move basterd. If you want to keep your life."

Sesshomaru moved forward untill he was standing right in from of miroku, "hmm. What if I want to move? What are you gonna do? They'll find out you killed us and you two will receive a lifetime in jail."

Miroku looked scared. He took a step back and swung his gun at Sesshomaru's head.

Sesshomaru kicked Miroku in the face.

A gunshot went off.

Ok kisa here. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Now I don't know what to do. If you guys can give me any idea what to do about next chapter that would be nice. thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys its kisa. Sorry I haven't written in a while. I didn't know how to start this chapter. Well uh hehe there's a sort of ish sex scene in here. Well here it is.

Pure Love

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He looked at Takeo who wasn't wounded. Miroku and Bankotsu were both shocked. Then finally sesshomaru looked at his chest and saw a bullet wound near his stomach. Sesshomaru fell to the ground and tried to breathe regularly.

He coughed loudly and Bankotsu and Miroku both shouted at the same time, "SHIT! You better not die Sesshomaru." Then they ran out of the door, they locket it.

Sesshomaru shouted at them hoarsely, "Get back here bastards. I need your help, and Takeo does too." But to no avail. Neither of them came back.

Sesshomaru crawled over to the bed. He reached down into the small compartment on the bed and there he found some tweezers and bandages and several other useful tools.

Sesshomaru worked on getting the bullet out of his stomach.

Sesshomaru grunted and groaned because the bullet was down in pretty deep. It took Sesshomaru 10 min. to get it out. By then his breathing was rapid, oh shit, he thought. I'm gonna die if I don't get this bandaged soon.

So he grabbed the role of bandages and took his shirt off all the way. He completely covered the wound with bandages. But the blood still seeped through the soft cotton. So he rolled up a bunch of the bandages and held it to his wound. Finally the wound began to stop bleeding and he changed the bandages.

He sat in the room for several hours. He had to change the bandages several times. His breathing was getting harsher.

He also tried to put force into the door but because of the bullet wounds he was a lot weaker.

Then he heard a soft moan.

Sesshomaru gasped and he looked at the bed. Takeo's head was moving back and forth. Sesshomaru walked over and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Takeo. I know you can do this. You're strong. Please, Please wake up. I need you."

Takeo's hand moved.

Sesshomaru held back the tears. But Takeo didn't wake up within the 5 min. Sesshomaru waited for him.

Sesshomaru fell on the floor realizing that he held false hope. The doctor said it was unlikely that Takeo would ever wake up.

Sesshomaru stood up and lay down on the small mat that he originally woke up on.

Several hours later.

Sesshomaru woke up. It was pitch black in the room. He found his way over to the compartment and found the small flashlight.

He looked around the room for a light. Luckily he found one. He flipped the light switch on. The light was dim but it would do.

Sesshomaru slowly undid the bandages. And thankfully it wasn't bleeding anymore but he would still have to see his doctor very soon.

Then Takeo moved again but now he moaned. "Sesshomaru" came our of Takeo's soft rosy lips.

Sesshomaru took a step back, oh fuck he thought. I'm through with this.

He unzipped his pants and slowly massaged his member. HE leaned down and kissed Takeo's lips.

Then he reached down with his other hand and massaged Takeo's member and Takeo winced slightly in his sleep.

Sesshomaru finally took his hand away from Takeo's member and worked on his own.

He sat staring at Takeo with lust filled eyes, dreaming about what could happen in this small room between them.

Sesshomaru came and he whispered, Takeo."

Just then Takeo twitched. And he opened his eyes.

Sesshomaru stared at him wide eyes and tried to hide his hand.

"Sesshomaru." He whispered. "I'm home?"

Sesshomaru nodded and Takeo's eyes filled with tears and he threw himself at Sesshomaru.

Hey it's the end of this chapter… I might do a lemon in the next one but I'll only do it if I get a lot of reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys it's kisa. Here it is what I promised you. The lemony goodness… Please don't be mad at me if it sucks this is my first time writing a lemon.

Pure love

Chapter 8

Sesshomaru sighed and ran his hand through Takeo's hair. Oh he though. I missed him for so long. Now my dreams of him can come true.

Sesshomaru thought Takeo. I-I think I'm willing to tell you about my past. Now that awful THING is over.

Takeo pulled Sesshomaru's body against his. He pushed his fingers lightly on Sesshomaru's back.

Takeo moved back when he heard Sesshomaru wince. Takeo looked down and saw the bullet wound, "Oh my god Sesshomaru. We need to get you to the doctor ASAP."

Sesshomaru sighed. "No I'm fine. I delt with most of it. Anyways we can't leave. The doors licket. We are in an abbandoned room in the hospital.

Takeo smiled. "Abandoned huh? I wonder what we could do until someone finds us in here?"

Sesshomaru gripped Takeo's arm, "No you're dilusional. You couldn't posibly want…no you do want it."

Takeo nodded and started to push off Sesshomaru's shirt. Then he stopped halfway.

"No I can't do this… Sesshomaru I have something very important to tell you ok?" Sesshomaru nodded and sat back on his little mat while Takeo sat on his be, "Sesshomaru, you like guys right?"

Sesshomaru winced, "Yeah but only you… why?"

Takeo continued, "Well I was born a girl. My father wanted me to get a sex change. Before I was born he wanted a boy to go to Takada high. If I got a good scholership from there then I could get a good job and give them money. Both of my parents are lazy sleezbags that don't want jobs. The other reason they wanted me to go to Takada high is because they wanted to get rid of me. I don't really know why they wanted me gone. But I just wanted to tell you that, yes I am I girl at heart and I am just a guy because… a stupid sex change. I'm so sorry I lied to you the entire time I've known you."

Takeo laid his down on the pillow and for the first time in a long time he started sobbing. Actually crying his eyes out.

Sesshomaru's eyes were wide, god, he thought. The person I love more then anything was a girl. Holy shit. Well SHE needs to be comforted.

"Takeo what is your real name?" Sesshomaru laid down next to Takeo and tried to comfort him.

"My name was kagome. But never again… please all I want is what we were about to do. Please Sesshomaru. I'm not that little girl I was a long time ago. I'm the mature teenager that you met at the high school."

Sesshomaru moved his face to Takeo's ear, "As you wish."

Sesshomaru gently lifted up Takeo's shirt. He pressed his lips to Takeo's. he only left Takeo to take off the shirt then he was back again.

Sesshomaru's shirt was discarded without any thought.

Sesshomaru kissed down Takeo's chest. Takeo moaned and pushed his hands into sesshomaru's silky hair.

Sesshomaru stopped at the top of Takeo's cotton pants.

He gently pulled down the pants and helped Takeo pull down his own. Takeo was left naked and Sesshomaru had his boxers on. Sesshomaru stared at Takeo's beautiful body, "You're beautiful Takeo. May I take you as my own." Takeo shivered when Sesshomaru asked that question but he whispered anyway, "Please take me."

Sesshomaru ripped off his boxers. Then he touched Takeo's arousal and started massaging it. Takeo moaned, "Sesshomaru… please…"

Sesshomaru whispered, "I want to hear you beg me for it."

"Sesshomaru enter my body now please I beg you."

"As you wish dear Takeo."

Sesshomaru slowly let go. He flipped Takeo onto his back and Sesshomaru put his member up against Takeo's opening, "I don't have any lubericant. I'm very sorry if this hurts."

And slowly he entered Takeo.

Takeo let out a scream. Sesshomaru sat in him without moving until Takeo whispered, "You can move."

So Sesshomaru pulled almost all the way out then thrust back in. he kept hitting that one special spot over and over. Takeo let out moans and screams of pleasure and very few of pain.

Sesshomaru grabbed Takeo's member and started rubbing it.

Then it happened. They both came at the exact same time screaming each others names.

Sweat was rolling down each of their bodies.

Sesshomaru got off Takeo.

Takeo rolled over and fell asleep on top of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru kissed Takeo's head.

And he soon too fell asleep there on that small bed.

But neither of them knew about the man that Takeo feared more then anyone in the world was right outside the door. He had heard them have sex. He pressed his ear to the door and wondered when it would be the best time to strike.

Hey guys. Well I'm working on chapter 9 right now and give me some ideas to put in. I love getting help from my fans.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys its kisa. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Well here's Chapter 9 of Pure Love

Pure Love

Chapter 9

Takeo's eyes opened and he looked around. He pushed himself into the very warm object next to him.

It was Sesshomaru who was only wearing his shirt.

"Sesshomaru." Takeo whispered, "I love you."

Takeo closed his eyes and fell asleep. The man still out side.

The man grabbed a large object and thrust it at the door. Then he slammed into the door with his shoulder and it came down. Sesshomaru who was just waking up, jumped up. He looked at the door with disbelief.

Takeo woke up after the warmth left his body, "Sesshomaru? What happened?"

Takeo looked at the door and he froze in terror. There stood his father. And InuYasha was right behind him.

Sesshomaru moved in front of Takeo, "Brother what do you want?"

Takeo's eyes widened. Sesshomaru, he thought. You're- you're InuYasha's brother? No way.

Takeo's father walked slowly into the room, Kagome. I wanted a son that would achieve high goals and make me rich. Not have sex with this man."

InuYasha walked in after Takeo's father, "Kagome I trusted you. You knew I hated my brother. How could you do this to me."

Takeo stood up and brought the blanket around his waist, "InuYasha, you never told me your brothers name so I wouldn't know. And dad all you ever wanted was money, money, and more money. I can't bring you that. I'm not the smart ass you wanted me to be. I'm aloud to love whomever I want. Even if it's a man. And you can't change that. Sesshomaru has already taken me."

Sesshomaru pulled Takeo to his side. "Inuyasha. I repeat. What do you want?"

Inuyasha moved forward, "To set things straight Sesshomaru. Kagome's coming home with us. I'm not letting a fag take care of him. If I have to drag him and beat you to a bloody pulp then I will."

Sesshomaru grew angry. "HIS name isn't Kagome. It's Takeo. And He won't go back to be a girl. And I don't care if you beat me to a bloody pulp but you're not taking my lover."

Inuyasha went into his fighting stance. "Bring it on Sesshy."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fought and Takeo's father walked over to him.

"Takeo. Please just come home with us. I'll pull you out of the school. I'll find you the most amazing hooker in the world and make her stay with you. I'll do anything just leave him and this school."

Takeo frowned, "You can't force me to leave the man I love. I'm not leaving him. I don't care what you say, I'm not leaving."

Takeo's father grew angry, "NO! I'm not allowing you to stay. I'm your father damnit and you're coming with me."

Takeo stood up. "No you fucking basterd. I'm not coming. You can't control me. I can choose to do what I want to do. You're not going to make that decision for me."

They both turned when they heard a thump. Sesshomaru had knocked Inuyasha out cold.

He moved to Takeo's father. "Now it's your turn if you don't leave."

Takeo's father's eyes filled with regret. "Yes-yes I'll leave you."

He rushed over and picked Inuyasha up and ran out the door.

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed Takeo. "Their gone Takeo. Now we can leave."

Takeo looked sad.

"Takeo? What's wrong?"

"It's just that…this is where we had sex. And it's a special place. I don't want to leave it just yet."

Sesshomaru nodded and sat on the bed and Takeo sat in his lap.

Sesshomaru laid down he had a few bruises on him chest and shoulders.

Takeo laid on Sesshomaru and they both drifted into sleep.

Hey guys its kisa. Sorry I haven't been able to update. My arm broke and I wasn't able to do anything. Next chapters coming soon I promise.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok guys its kisa. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Schools back in session and I've been pretty busy. Well heres your chapter

Pure Love chapter 10

Sesshomaru felt something poke his side. He forced his sleepy eyes to open and he saw Takeo standing, with a jacket on.

"Sesshomaru. We are in an abandoned hospital. I went out and found some clothes. Do you wanna get out of here now?"

Sesshomaru sat up, "Yes. We have to go. The professers are probably going to kill us when they see us though."

Takeo moved up and got on sesshomaru's lap, "Well," he whispered into sesshomaru's ear, "Then I guess we should go slow and take as much time as posible huh?"

Sesshoamru laid back and allowed Takeo to touch him. Wow he thought, he actually knows what he's doing.

Sesshomaru was starting to get hard when Takeo got off of him.

"Come on sesshomaru get your clothes on."

Sesshomaru grumbled but he stood up anyways and pulled his clothes on. He walked over to Takeo and gave him a small kiss, "I love you."

Takeo pushed at sesshomaru, "I love you to Sesshy. But I also wanna go back to the school. Can we Sesshy?" he gave sesshomaru a puppy dog look.

Sesshomaru laughed and said, "You're an imatuer brat. Yeah we're going back to the school if we find our way out.

Takeo laughed and he ran out of the room. Sesshomaru follwed him.

Takeo led sesshomaru down a couple flights of stair untill they finaly rached a door. Takeo pushed it open and they walked outside, both breathing in the fresh beautiful air.

Sesshomaru saw a car and recognized it as his younger brothers. He looked around and didn't see Inuyasha.

"Takeo. Come on I have spare keys for his car. Hehe dad gave 'em to me."

Takeo nodded and follwed sesshomaru to the car. "I can't believe he would leave his car here. I know he's stupid but not THAT stupid."

Takeo sat next to sesshomaru, who was driving.

The entire ride to the dorm takeo sat silently and looked out the window.

When they got to the dorm they snuck in and ran to their dorm. Sesshomaru shut the door, "Yes I'm finaly home."

Takeo lay on the bed. "Sesshomaru. Can you get me something to drink?"

Sesshomaru moved to the fridge and got out a coke and threw it at Takeo who just let it hit him in the head.

Sesshomaru walked over to Takeo. "Takeo? Whats wrong."

Takeo pulled Sesshomaru down on top of his body. "I want something of yours in my mouth."

Sesshomaru pushed up and allowed Takeo to move down. Takeo pulled down sesshomaru's pants and boxers and lightly touched sesshomaru's dick and then shoved his mouth on it.

Sesshomaru hissed, "Takeo. Slow down." Takeo just kept shoving the dick into and out of his mouth and licked it and shoved against the back of his throat, and finaly when it was against his throat he hummed which vibrated onto sesshomaru's dick. And sesshomaru came into Takeo's mouth who swallowed the sweet cum.

Sesshomaru pulled Takeo up and gave him an evil grin. "Now Takeo. It's your turn."

Sorry guys. I haven't updated in forever. Well I'll really try and update ASAP


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys it's kisa. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I did something to my hand and it was pretty much broken. Well here's your chapter

Pure Love chapter 11

Sesshomaru forced Takeo down and started tugging impatiantly on Takeo's pants.

"damn it Takeo. I need your help."

Takeo laughed and lifted his small body up and Sesshomaru ripped off his pants. He slowly unbuttoned Takeo's shirt.

Takeo pushed up against Sesshomaru and said, "Sesshomaru… take off your shirt."

Sesshomaru laughed and sat up, lifting off his shirt.

Sesshomaru pressed back down on Takeo and pressed his lips to Takeo's. he pressed his hands to Takeo's dick and Takeo moaned into Sesshomaru's mouth.

Sesshomaru rubbed Takeo and Takeo gasped. And right before Takeo came Sesshomaru let go.

Sesshomaru rolled Takeo over onto his stomach and positioned himself. "Takeo. We don't have to do this. But I can't stop when we're in the middle."

Takeo reached behind himself blindly and touched Sesshomaru's penis, pulling Sesshomaru down. "Sesshomaru if you don't fuck me right now, I'll make sure you never ever have sex again. And that's a promise."

Sesshomaru sighed, "What are you gonna castrate me?" and he laughed.

Takeo grinned evily and said, "hehe yeah."

Sesshomaru just looked down on him and said, "Ok fine fine. I will."

He pushed himself deep into Takeo without warning and Takeo screamed. Sesshomaru pulled almost comepletely out and pushed back in.

Sesshomaru reached around and gripped Takeo's dick in his hand, rubbing it furiously.

Takeo and Sesshomaru came at the same time. Sesshomaru pulled himself out of Takeo and said, "Well. Are you gonna castrate me?"

Takeo laughed and whispered, "No. oh wait. I wont if you let me be on top next time. Please Sesshy please?" He gave Sesshomaru his famous puppy dog look.

Sesshomaru laughed. "No of course not. That's MY job."

Takeo gasped when Sesshomaru pushed down on him.

Neither of them noticing the figure standing outside the window, watching them.. waiting.

Hey guys. Well I don't think it's very good but I don't think I write sex scenes that well so I probably will only put in one more unless you guys want me to put in more.

kisa


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys its Kisa. Well heres chapter 12 of pure love

Pure love

A large banging was heard at the dorm door. Takeo sat up and huried over and opened the door.

A man with black hair and violet eyes stood in the doorway. "Hello Takeo. My name's Naraku."

Takeo turned around and saw that Sesshomaru was still asleep.

"Umm yeah I'm Takeo. What do you need?"

Naraku grabbed Takeo and pulled him outside. "Someone told me you were here. So I thought I'd show you around this umm… beautiful place."

Takeo laughed and allowed Naraku to drag him to his car.

Takeo sat in Naraku's car, waiting for Naraku to start it.

When Naraku started the engine Takeo looked up at his dorm window and saw a shadow. No thought Takeo. Sesshomaru… I didn't wake him up.

He saw the shadow move away from the window and Naraku pulled the car out of the driveway.

Naraku and Takeo talked about their lives. But Takeo knew that Naraku was hiding something. Naraku kept looking at him and smiling.

Naraku drove Takeo to a 5 star restraunt. Takeo looked up and said, "I'm sorry. I can't pay for this…"

Naraku turned in his seat and said, "Don't worry I'm paying for both of our meals."

Takeo looked down and realized he still had pajamas on.

Naraku leaned back and grabbed a bag. There were clothes in it. He told Takeo to put on the clothes.

Takeo happily obliged.

When he was dressed they walked inside.

They sat down at a very nice table and ate some of the most delicious food Takeo had ever eaten.

Takeo and Naraku talked about school and other things. But Naraku brought up Sesshomaru and Takeo blushed.

Naraku looked at him. "What? It's not like you're in love with him right?"

Takeo shook his head and looked out the window.

Naraku sighed and set down his fork. He told Takeo to come with him.

Takeo followed Naraku into the bathroom.

Takeo looked around the empty bathroom and said, "Why are we in here Naraku?"

Naraku turned around and shoved Takeo up against a wall. "I want you Takeo. Very much."

Naraku started kissing Takeo and grabbed the bottons on his shirt and started ripping them off.

Takeo grabbed the front of Naraku's shirt and pushed him away.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm in love with someone else."

"Hehe yes I know. But you forgot one thing. You came with me willingly here. A complete stranger. And I can do so many things to you right now. And Sesshomaru can't save you."

Takeo's eyes widened. Wait, he thought. How does he know about sesshomaru and me?

Naraku laughed. "I was right outside your window. And I watched you and Sesshomaru."

Takeo pushed against Naraku with all of his might and said, "Please. Just leave me alone."

Naraku shoved up against Takeo and pushed his member against Takeo's thigh.

Narku licked Takeo's neck and Takeo was powerless against the larger man.

The door burst open and hit Naraku. Naraku fell down and grabbed Takeo, pulling him down as well.

Takeo could see Sesshomaru in the doorway.

Sesshomaru walked over to naraku and slammed his head against the wall.

Sesshomaru kneeled down and grabbed Naraku's head again and slammed it against the wall again and again. "Don't you ever, touch Takeo ever again."

Takeo cried. He could see that Sesshomaru just killed the man.

Sesshomaru threw the man down and walked over to Takeo and pulled Takeo to his chest. "I'm so sorry Takeo. I should have stopped you. I was so stupid."

Takeo whispered, "No Sesshomaru. It's my fault I shouldn't have went with him."

Takeo turned toward Naraku's body and said, "Sesshomaru we have to get out of here. You killed him."

Sesshomaru turned and sighed. "Yes I know."

Sesshomaru pulled Takeo into his arms and carried him bridle stylal out of the restaurant, ignoring the weird looks they received from everybody.

Sesshomaru set Takeo in his car and drove to their dorm.

That night Sesshomaru and Takeo sat whispering words of encouragement and sorrow to each other.

There was a loud knock on the door.

Sesshomaru raised and opened and outside stood an officer. "Sesshomaru, I'm here to take you to jail. We found you're fingerprints on Naraku's body. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used in court."

Sesshomaru allowed the officer to put handcuffs on his wrists and both the officer and Sesshomaru looked at Takeo.

"Takeo," sesshomaru whispered. "I love you."

Takeo fell on the floor and started sobbing while the officer took the only man he loved away from him. To jail.

Hey guys. I hope you liked it


	13. Chapter 13

hey guys it's kisa. sorry i haven't written in a while. i've been stuck on this story. but i finaly have this chapter up. enjoy

Pure Love

Chapter 13

Takeo cried himself to sleep that night.

When he woke up in the morning he looked around, hoping what happened was just a stupid dream. but it wasn't a dream. The love of his life had really been taken from him.

He stood up and decided he'd try to go see Sesshomaru. He got ready and went outside.

He got teary eyed when he saw Sesshomaru's car.

Takeo got inside the car and started it. he backed up and headed for the station. When he got there he went inside and asked an officer if he could talk to Sesshomaru.

The officer led him over to a cell and Takeo looked at Sesshomaru and started Crying again.

Sesshomaru reached out and touched Takeo's hand and said, "Shh... stop crying Takeo... please stop... this was my fault and i have to deal with the consiquences. Baby stop crying please.."

Takeo looked up at him and said, "But why... why didn't you tell them i had a part of it... it's my fault you're here Sess... I'm so sorry..."

Sesshomaru sighed and pulled Takeo to him and kisses his cheek then his lips. "You know i love you. And you know that it wasn't your fault at all. i killed him. i love you so much baby..."

Takeo kisses Sesshomaru then the officer came in, "Your times up."

Takeo looked at Sesshomaru and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then followed the officer out.

Takeo looked at the officer, "Umm... sir, when is the trial for Sesshomaru?"

The officer looked at him with a strange look, "In 3 weeks... why?"

Takeo smiled, "I was there. Why can't i be with him?"

The officer sighed, "Alright. i'll talk to Sesshomaru's attourney and Sesshomaru. we'll see if we can use you in any way. I'll get back to you alright?"

Takeo turned away, "Yes that would be good. I'll be at my Dorm."

Takeo walked into his dorm room and felt something weird.

He looked around and noticed that the bathroom light was on. So he pushed his dorm door shut lightly and tip toed into the bathroom and didn't see anyone.

He turned off the light and turned around. He shook with fear.

Bankotsu was sitting on his bed. he looked up at Takeo, "Hey there Takeo. whatcha been up to? you killed off my buddy Naraku, but thats ok. everyone looses something. you just lost your lover and i lost my best friend."

Takeo moved closer to the door, "Stay away from me you creep."

Bankotsu walked up to Takeo and pulled him to the bed, "Me and you are gonna have fun tonight."

He pushed Takeo onto the bed

Takeo screamed but Bankotsu shoved a gag into his mouth and tied his hands to Sesshomaru's head board.

Bankotsu ripped off Takeos pants and shirt then his own.

He licked Takeo all over. His chest, nipples, belly button.

Then he slowly pulled off Takeos boxers then his own.

Takeo cried harder and looked away as Bankotsu sucked on his dick.

Bankotsu turned Takeo over and thrust inside of him.

After Bankotsu came he untied Takeo and left him there.

Takeo sat crying and said allowed, "Someone... save me please... before he does it again... help me... Sesshy..."

and with that he fell into a deep slumber.

hey guys it's kisa. again i apologize for the late update. but i will try and have that next chapter up soon. things have been pretty hectic where i live lately.


	14. Chapter 14

heres your 14th chapter of Pure Love

Pure Love

chapter 14

Takeo's eyes flutered open.

He looked at the door then out the window. he tried to get up but failed.

Takeo winced and tried yet again. He got up and walked over to the door and locked it.

He walked slowly back to bed and laid down and fell asleep again.

WITH SESSHOMARU

Sesshomaru looked up at the door and saw Bankotsu.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to the end of the cage and watched Bankotsu come closer. "Well well well Sesshomaru. i didn't know that Naraku's great actions would make you end up in jail. this is just terrific... i slept with your little boyfriend last night. or the better word is... raped him."

He laughed when Sesshomaru hit the bars and said, "Shut up Bankotsu. don't hurt Takeo. or i'll kill you when i get out of here."

Bankotsu just laughed, "You think you'll get out of here? haha theres no way in hell they'll let you out. you murdered Naraku. not the easiest thing to get out of."

Sesshomaru growled and hit the bar again, "God damnit. leave Takeo alone."

Bankotsu giggled, "I gotta go Sesshy. Smell ya later."

Takeo opened his eyes and closed them quickly after the suns hot rays shined down on them.

He got up and took a quick shower.

when he got out he opened the door and saw Inuyasha leaning against the wall.

Takeo ran out and hugged him, "Inuyasha... Sesshomaru's in jail for killing a guy named naraku..."

Inuyasha rubbed Takeos back gently and said, "Yeah i know... can you come with me Kagome.. i mean... Takeo...?"

Takeo smiled and looked up at inuyasha and said, "Yeah of course."

Inuyasha led Takeo down to his car and drove the to a park. they got out and sat on a bench.

Takeo looked up and saw the police station and some cops near.

"Hey umm... Yasha?"

Inuyasha looked up at Takeo and said, "Whats up Keo?"

Takeo stood up and said, "Help me knock out those two cops over by that tree. we're getting Sesshomaru out."

Inuyasha laughed and they quitly got behind the cops.

Inuyasha kicked them both on the head and Takeo and Inuyasha pulled them behind the tree and quickly took the cops clothes.

They walked together over to the station and Takeo pulled his hat on his head so the other officers wouldn't recognize him.

They walked in and Takeo asked for the keys to give food to Sesshomaru. he got them and they walked down to Sesshomaru's cage.

They opened the door and Takeo kisses Sesshomaru quickly and said, "We're taking you through the back."

Sesshomaru nodded and followed Takeo and Inuyasha out the back and over to the forest where Takeo's and Inuyasha's clothes lay. Takeo and Inuyasha quickly changed back and Inu drove Takeo and Sesshomaru to the dorm.

Takeo and Sesshomaru went upstairs and slept. Takeo in Sesshomaru's arms. Takeo stared at Sesshomaru's chest long after he went to sleep, "I'll tell him in the morning... i'll tell him bout bankotsu then..."

then he silently fell into a deep slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hey guys. hope you liked it. next chapy is comming soon


	15. Chapter 15

alright heres the next chapter. i'm on a role. 3 chapters in 5 days.

Pure Love

Chapter 15

Sesshomaru awoke and looked down at Takeo and smiled.

"Takeo... wake up honey.."

Takeo winced and looked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru frowned and kissed his cheek. "Whats wrong baby? Why'd you wince?"

Takeo pulled away from Sesshomaru and sat down. "Sesshy... i need to tell you something..."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Bankotsu raped you... for real?"

Takeo looked down, "Yeah... he did..."

Sesshomaru walked over and held Takeo gently, "Takeo... i'm going to kill him..."

Takeo shook his head and said, "No you can't... you'll get cought again..."

Sesshomaru stood up, "No i wont. i'll make sure this time. Just stay here."

And with that he walked out the door.

Takeo started tearing up and said, "Something really bad is gonna happen to him... i have to stop him... but i don't know how... and i'm not sure if i can see him kill another man..."

WITH SESSHOMARU AND BANKOTSU

Sesshomaru kicked down Bankotsu's apartment door down.

Bankotsu jumped off of a black haired boy fast. "Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru grabbed the boy and pushed him out of there and faced Bankotsu.

"You raped my lover. you know how much Takeo means to me. and you raped him. what do you have to say about that Bankotsu? are you sorry? i should just kill you now."

Bankotsu smiled, "He was pretty good in bed. and he cried. haha it was so funny."

Sesshomaru punched Bankotsu and kicked him.

Bankotsu fell to the ground and looked up at Sesshomaru, "What are you doing...? Stop this now..."

Sesshomaru pulled Bankotsu up and smiled at him, "You're dead in my eyes. and say goodbye to your life Bankotsu!!"

With that Sesshomaru pounded Bankotsu's head against the door 3 times and Bankotsu's head snapped back.

Sesshomaru set the young man down and looked around Bankotsu's house for a gun or other weapons. He found a gun and a small dagger. he hooked the gun and dagger into his belt and headed home.

Sesshomaru stopped at a store and looked in.

It was a a jewelry store. so he walked in.

Sesshomaru walked over to the cashier and said, "I need a wedding ring." He picked out the most expensive and beautiful one he could find for Takeo.

Sesshomaru waited for a few hours by the store.

Then he decided to head home and propose to Takeo. the boy he loved more then anything.

Wehn he stopped at the door he heard some loud noises comming from the inside of the dorm.

He stepped inside and when he saw what was happening he dropped the ring and tears instantly filled his eyes.

hey guys it's kisa. i'm gonna try and get the next chapter up tomarrow.


End file.
